1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the construction of ventilation control devices or xe2x80x9cstoppingsxe2x80x9d used in mine tunnels. The preferred mine stopping of this invention is constructed of blocks made from a light weight foaming material such as but not limited to polyurethane foam and have a tongue and groove configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
Stopping devices are used to control and direct the flow of fresh air throughout mine tunnels and more especially the working face. Conventional stopping consists of walls constructed of concrete block. These walls are difficult to construct and very labor intensive. For example one stopping could use 160 blocks weighing 40 lbs each. This means 6400 lbs of blocks would have to be loaded on a mining car on the outside of the mine. This load would then be transported inside the mine, often a number of miles, to the end of the track nearest the stopping construction site. At this point this 6400 lb load of blocks most likely will have to be manually loaded from the car. If a scoop or other piece of equipment is readily available they can be loaded directly into it and hauled to the construction site. If haulage equipment is not available these blocks will have to be manually unloaded to the ground and later manually loaded onto haulage equipment and hauled to the construction site. Once on the construction site these blocks will be unloaded and stacked to make a stopping wall. This illustration shows that these very heavy blocks most likely will have to be handled 3 or 4 times from the outside of the construction site. Moreover in many areas of a mine, the portion of the mine tunnel to be stopped may be of a limited height and cross-sectional area, requiring a miner to carry heavy concrete blocks some distance in a crouched position or even on his hands and knees.
The rigidity of a mine stopping of this type make it susceptible to damage from heaving of the mine floor and sagging of the mine roof. This damage to the stopping will cause leakage and will have to be repaired or in some cases totally rebuilt. Prior arts attempt to overcome some of these burdens associated with concrete block mine stoppings have included the use of polyurethane filled bags to Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,282, polyurethane sheets by Jones U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,638 and the use of a matrix material coated with a sealant by Steffenino U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,990. Each of these have had little or no practical success.
Therefore it is evident that there is a great need for an improved mine stopping, one that is easily transported, can be readily constructed, even in difficult locations, and handle convergent loads. This invention addresses these needs.
The blocks of this invention are made of a light weight foaming material such as but not limited to polyurethane foam and have a tongue and groove configuration. The top of the block has a tongue and the bottom has a groove. One end of the block has a tongue and the other has the groove. As the bottom row is placed the tongue on the end of the first block inserts into the groove of the next block. Subsequent blocks are placed in like manner, with tongues engaging grooves, across the opening to be stopped. A second row of blocks will be placed on top of the first assuring that the blocks and joints are staggered. The groove on the bottom of this row of blocks will accept the tongue of the blocks of the first row. Subsequent rows are done in a like manner until the stopping wall is complete.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
1. Provide an improved mine stopping that will permit effective ventilation of the mine face.
2. Provide an improved mine stopping that will withstand convergence of the mine floor and roof without falling thereby extending the life of the stopping.
3. Provide and improved mine stopping which can be more quickly and easily be installed.
4. Provide an improved mine stopping that will weight less therefore making it easier transported.
5. Provide a mine stopping block that can be re-used.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.